Little Things
by lookingout
Summary: May contain spoilers. First fan fic. Takes place after Claire is saved.
1. I : Little Things

Disclaimer: I do not own Heroes or any characters. I just have a certain kind of love for them.

**A/N: This is my first fan fic. Reviews are appreciated. Flames are accepted and welcomed. I just hope you like it.**

* * *

She had made it. She was here. With them. People she didn't know. But it didn't matter because they had saved her. How had they known? She only got bits and pieces from Peter and Isaac. Hiro was still learning English and she tried to help teach him little things whenever she could. It was one of the ways she could think of to pay them back. Little by little, she promised herself she would. 

Claire lay on the bed that was a little too lumpy for her liking and read "The Perks of Being a Wallflower". It was a perfectly normal book that she had been referred to by Zach. Was she even normal anymore? Had she ever been normal? A pain stung her as she read over his favourite part. He had been the only one who had really known her. He had known everything about her. Every secret, every fear. How had she repaid him? Well, the truth was she hadn't. But just like her new found protectors she intended to.

A light knock on the door grabbed her attention. She rolled over to face the door.

"Come in." She said to the door.

Slowly, a figure entered. It was Peter.

"I, uh, just needed a shirt from in here. Sorry."

"Oh, no problem."

Honestly, Claire felt pretty awkward using his room and sleeping in his bed but Peter had insisted. She was grateful though because the small futon in his tiny apartment living room seemed even more uncomfortable than the lumpy bed she was now getting used to.

"What are you reading?" Peter asked, cutting into her thoughts.

"'The Perks of Being a Wallflower'. Zach recommended it to me. He really liked it so I borrowed it from him. I never got a chance to return it." Claire's words ended on a sad note.

"Well, I'm sure you'll be able to give it back soon. We just gotta lay low for a while." He tried reassuring her with a slight smile.

"Yeah." Claire replied quietly.

Peter looked around the room, his room, and noticed little changes everywhere. A small perfume bottle next to Claire's deodorant. A couple of hair scrunchies on the night stand. A picture, unframed, stuck in the edge of mirror of Claire and her mom. Little things. It was the little things he noticed most. And he had been noticing a lot of Claire lately.

"Maybe we could go shopping today?" He mused aloud.

Claire had gone back to reading and was slightly startled by the break in the silence.

"Sure." She said.

"You know, to get Zach a new copy of that book or for you to get one of your own?"

"Yeah. That sounds good." Claire gave a little smile.

It was the little things he noticed the most about people. And he knew what else he would get while they were out. He smiled back at her.

"Just tell me when you're ready." He told her and left the room.

Claire lay there for a moment. Not really reading, but not really thinking about anything else either. With a sigh she closed her book and got up off the bed. She looked around to make sure there wasn't anything embarrassing about. With her satisfaction that everything was to her liking she opened the door and stepped out to go get her own copy of what she'd always think of as 'Zach's book'.


	2. II : Super Girl

Disclaimer : I do not own Heroes or any of the characters. I just really like the show.

**A/N: Thank you for your kind reviews. I know the summary is really bad. Meh. It's the story that counts, right? Also, if someone wouldn't mind looking over my chapters before I post them I'd greatly appreciate it. Preferrably someone who watches the show. Fresh eyes are always a good thing. :) With that being said, I hop you enjoy.**

* * *

The lights were whizzing past the windows as the train sped through one of the many underground tunnels. Claire's mind wasn't on this train ride. Nor was it on the few cheap books she had bought on her afternoon outing. No. Claire was remembering how just slightly over a week ago her life was thrown into even more turmoil than it already was in. 

_"Claire! This way!" a voice she had never heard before yelled at her._

_Slowly, but surely, her feet and body started running when just a few moments ago they would not. The sight of the only father she had ever known was sprawled out on the ground and had shaken her to the core._

_"Claire… please… I'm your father…" He had reached out to her. His only daughter._

He had always been good to her, right? So why, why had she turned her back on him to run with this man she had never met before?

Why? It had been her gut reaction. Deep down Claire had known that this was not the man she had thought of as her father for her whole life. He was different. His whole demeanour had changed when the four men had come for her. And for some reason she trusted them more than she had ever really trusted her father. Even before she had found out that it was he who had found the video she and Zach had made of her death defying stunts.

In that split second decision to go with the man she now knew as Isaac, she knew she had made the right choice. Claire still felt rather guilty for leaving her father crying out for her help but she shook the feeling away and looked over at her new saviour, Peter Petrelli.

Peter wasn't paying attention to the girl that he was supposed to be protecting. At this moment his mind was somewhere else. On Simone. She hadn't been too pleased when the decision was made that Claire would be staying with Peter. And Isaac hadn't been too pleased with Simone's reaction. His life was just one big disappointment to those around him. He sighed.

The announcement of their stop jarred both heroes back to the current reality.

"Claire." Peter said aloud to make sure she knew to get off with him.

"Peter." She replied just to make sure he knew that she was getting off with him.

"Yeah?" He asked. Clearly he did not realise that she was gently mocking him.

"Nothing."

"Okay."

Claire and Peter emerged onto a busy sidewalk sprinkled with leaves and garbage. They walked in silence side by side for the two and a half blocks to Peter's apartment building. Neither spoke on the elevator ride up to their floor. And neither spoke on the walk down the narrow, dimly lit hallway. Once inside Claire helped Peter put away the few groceries they could afford and then disappeared into the bedroom she now called her own. Peter paused for a moment before he pulled out the last item he had bought. He had to sneak away while Claire was distracted looking at books to pick up the gift. It was perfect. Just what she would want. At least, he hoped it would be what she would like since he hadn't known her all that long. It would bring out her eyes. The two things he had noticed about her first. Now it was her smile. But her eyes, icy and cold, always gave him slight shivers when she looked at him.

He walked quietly down to her room and took a small breath before he knocked.

"Come in." Claire's muffled voice said from the other side.

Peter slowly opened the door.

"Hey. I, uh, I got you something. A present. Nothing big. I just, uh, I noticed you needed one." He stuck out the thinly wrapped gift.

"Oh, Peter…" Claire was clearly taken aback.

She gently unwrapped the tissue paper from the present. It was a plain stainless steel picture frame. Perfect for the photo of Claire and her mother. On the top right hand corner there was a small S.

"What's the 'S' for?" Claire asked.

"Super Girl." Peter replied with a small smile.

Claire returned his smile and got off the bed to give him a hug.

"Thank you, Peter."

"It's nothing. I just thought it would make it more like home here."

"Thank you." She repeated and gently squeezed him in her arms.

Peter breathed her in and swallowed hard. He let go first.

"What do you want for dinner?" He asked her.

"I'm not really that hungry. I think I'll just have a sandwich or something later."

"Okay. Just let me know if you need anything."

"Okay."

Claire watched him leave the room and then quickly transferred the photo into the new frame. She smiled as she looked at it. 'Super Girl'. She could get used to that. But if it was only Peter who called her it.


	3. III : Subtitles

Disclaimer: I do not own Heroes or any of the characters. But I did write this story.

**A/N: Still no proof-reader. I tried. If there's anything wrong please send me a message or a note or something. Reviews are welcome as well as flames. Hope you like it. :)**

* * *

_"Give my regards to Broadway, remember me to Harold Square…"_

_"Excuse me. What's… with… the song?"_

_"Uh… isn't this the auditions for 'Pippin'?"_

_"No."_

Claire giggled at her favourite part of the movie. She was sitting comfortably on the floor between the couch and the coffee table, watching her all time favourite movie. Hiro was sitting properly on the couch behind her. He looked very confused.

"Uh, Claire?" Hiro said to the blonde.

"Yeah?" She replied but didn't turn away from the TV set.

"I do not… understand."

Claire turned to look back at him. He gave her a sheepish smile. Hiro could tell she enjoyed this movie very much and he didn't want to seem ungrateful for her attempting to help teach him English.

"Oh Hiro, I'm so sorry. What didn't you get?" Claire got up and sat on the couch so she could see him properly.

"Um, just, if they are… cheerleading? Yes? Then why is… he… singing? Do… cheerleaders sing?" Hiro asked in what Claire thought was an adorable Japanese accent.

"Oh. Well, that guy thought that the cheerleading try outs were try outs for something else. A musical. With singing and dancing. That's why it's funny."

"Ah." There was a pause and then "Ahahahaha. I see! That is very funny!"

Claire gave Hiro a warm smile. He was one of her heroes. Hopefully she was making some sort of difference. Sure, it was also for her amusement but he could learn some good all-American phrases and traditions from 'Bring it On'. Plus, it was an easy movie for her to explain seeing as how she is, or rather was, a cheerleader.

"Do you want to continue? Maybe I could see if there's Japanese subtitles or something to put on." Claire thought aloud.

"Sub…titles?" Hiro questioned.

"Um, yeah. It's like, small words at the bottom of the screen so you can read what's happening if you don't get the movie in English. I don't know if it would work or not. Does Japanese go like, vertically?"

Peter was listening to the conversation from the kitchen where he was doing the dishes from the past couple of days. Sometimes he wished that Claire would help out just a little more. But he knew that she was trying her hardest. With her trying to teach Hiro English by showing him some silly teenage movies he knew she cared about them. And he was starting to care for her too.

"Hey. Do you want some help?" Claire's fragile voice cut into his thoughts.

"No thanks." Peter replied automatically.

He smacked himself inside. Why couldn't he just have said yes? He knew. It was because of what Simone would think. What would Isaac think? What would Claire think if he had said yes? He sighed and tried to stop spinning out.

"Are you okay?" Claire once again broke through his inner monologue.

"Yeah. Fine." Peter gave her a weak smile. "Do you need anything?"

"I just came to get a Sprite." She raised the can that had appeared in her hand.

"Oh. Okay." He didn't know what to say.

Claire looked as though she wanted to say something but thought twice about it and started back for the small living room where Hiro was laughing. Peter hung his head as he returned to the dishes.

"They can wait you know. You should come watch with us." Claire had stopped and turned back to him. She had seen the change as he went back to the chore.

Peter looked at the soaking dishes and then up at the smiling girl. It was a warm, inviting smile. And totally innocent, Peter had to remind himself.

"Yeah. They can."

Peter followed her out to finish the movie. Claire sat back down on the ground and Peter arranged himself on the couch directly behind her so that he was at least four inches from any part of the young girl. He took a deep breath and turned to the screen with the new Japanese dubbing and English subtitles.

"Why are we watching it in Japanese?" Peter asked.

"Japanese subtitles are distracting to me. Plus, I've never watched it in Japanese. This way we both win, right Hiro?" Claire informed him.

"Right. It's very funny movie!" Hiro exclaimed.

Claire giggled and Peter smiled. This was nice. For just a few hours they forgot about any missions or hardships or yearnings and just watched the movie. For a few hours at least…


	4. IV : Care for You

Disclaimer : I do not own Heroes or any of the characters. I wrote this story in honour of the show and those wonderful geniuses at NBC.

**A/N : I'm glad people seem to be liking it so far. Thank you Andrea who has agreed to beta my chapters. I know the story has been kind of slow, so far. But oooh, just wait. There's some goodies coming along with a higher rating**

* * *

Claire splashed some water on her face. It was 3.11am and she had a killer headache. It worried her since she never, ever got headaches. She was supposed to be able to heal quickly. She never got sick. Ever. Her mother had even mentioned it to her once. Claire closed her eyes tight and wished it to go away. She opened them. Her head was still in pain.

Claire leaned over the porcelain sink and rested her elbows on the edge. She looked into the mirror and just stared at her reflection for a few moments. She had heard murmurs of a woman with an alter-ego in the mirror when Nathan last came to visit Peter. Claire had always wanted to ask Peter about the mystery woman but that would mean admitting to eavesdropping on private conversations. What if he kicked her out because she couldn't be trusted? She didn't want to risk it.

Her icy blue eyes shone right back out from her reflection. For a split second Claire thought her reflection was moving but after a few more minutes of watching the mirror she gave up.

'_I guess I'm stuck with being a freak like this.'_ Claire thought.

She moved to turn off the light when a huge pain stung her near her left temple. She flinched and reached out for the nearest thing to steady herself. Claire took a couple of deep breaths and swallowed hard.

'_Just breathe. Breathe dammit! C'mon Claire, suck it up.'_ She told herself.

As she turned to exit the bathroom she found Peter slowly shuffling towards her.

"What's wrong?" He asked her. He could sense something was not right with the girl.

"Nothing. It's nothing. I'm fine." She tried giving him a smile but it turned out more like a grimace.

"C'mere." Peter motioned to her. She took a few unsteady steps towards him. She balanced herself by holding onto his forearms.

"What's wrong? Is it your head?" He held her arms back but not too tightly. She still seemed very fragile to him which was rather odd seeing as how she was practically indestructible.

Claire gently nodded.

"I never get headaches. I've never even gotten sick or anything! It hurts really bad. Really, really bad." Tears were forming in her eyes.

"It's ok. It'll be ok." He shushed his super girl. Peter helped Claire back to her bed and lay her down. "Stay here." He told her and disappeared into the next room.

Claire lay still. Maybe if she didn't move the pain would subside. But it didn't. Peter came back into the room. He had brought two small tablets, a glass of water and a damp cloth hanging over his arm for her. He was concerned.

"Okay," He put the glass down on the small nightstand. "Take these." Peter handed the two small Tylenol to the poor girl.

Claire gladly popped them both in her mouth and swallowed them down without needing a sip of water.

"Thanks. I would've got them myself but I didn't know where they were and you were sleeping and I didn't want to wake you up." She explained hurriedly.

"It's okay. You're in pain. I don't mind taking care of you." He replied. Once the words were out of his mouth he wished he could take them back. But Claire didn't seem to notice what he was internally kicking himself over. If she did, she ignored it.

"Thanks. It's helping a little, I think." She told him.

"It takes between fifteen minutes to a half hour to start kicking in." Peter informed her.

"Oh. Well, maybe I just needed a placebo."

"Maybe." He tried to chuckle to lighten the mood but it wasn't coming easily.

Peter took the damp cloth and handed it to her. Claire accepted it but just lay it on her neck. Slowly she started drifting off. Her breathing became deeper and longer and Peter could tell she was sleeping. He took the cloth off of her neck and gently dabbed around her forehead.

'_She looks like an angel.'_ Peter thought to himself.

He stayed with her for a while. He wasn't really watching her, he was just being with her. Keeping her safe. And he'd be there if she woke up needing more help. But she didn't wake up. Eventually Peter dragged himself off to his bed and lay there, staring at the ceiling. He knew he wouldn't allow himself to sleep again tonight. He needed to be there for Claire.

She lay in the other room. Her headache had disappeared, whether it was because of the medicine or maybe the way Peter had cared for her, she didn't know. Whatever it was because of, she was happy.

Claire lay awake replaying every touch Peter had laid on her. She wished he hadn't left. That he was still sitting on the edge of the bed looking after her. Gently sweeping the cloth and his fingers over her forehead. What would he have done if he had known that she had been awake? She knew. He would've stopped or not have done anything to begin with.

The last thought left her lying awake, all alone, for the rest of the night.


	5. V : Kiss Me

Disclaimer : I do not own Heroes. Sad but true. Don't own the characters either. I have however written this small piece of fiction so don't you steal it.

**A/N : Oookay. I know, been a while. Sorry. However, I hope this chapter makes up for it. I like it a lot. And yes, the headache will be explained. Also, with the recent developments on the show, I was thinking about taking this down as I hate to be wrong and have the wrong info in a story but I figure it can't be helped... Whatevs. New chapter coming soon!**

* * *

Claire knew that she needed to do something. To put herself out there. She had to make sure that he knew exactly how she felt and exactly what she wanted. The only problem was, what was it exactly that she wanted?

Peter was almost twice her age. That's a huge difference when you really think about it. But he was kind and could be so goofy at times that Claire didn't think of him like that. He was just Peter. And he was just sitting with his laptop when she emerged from her room.

"Hi." Claire said softly.

"Hey. How's your head?" Peter asked her. He always gave Claire his full attention when talking to her.

"It's fine now. I dunno why it was hurting."

Peter knew. He had spend the last couple of hours looking over articles and news stories and webpages online to try and find why the girl who could heal herself couldn't shake a headache. The only theory he had right now was not one he liked because it had to do with Sylar.

"Yeah. Weird. Did the meds help?"

"Yep. You were there when I pretty much passed out." She reminded him.

"Right."

There was an awkward silence.

"What's for breakfast?" Claire asked.

"Dunno. What do you want?" Peter replied and led her to the kitchen.

"Food. Preferably edible." She joked.

"Right."

They bustled about the tiny kitchen gently knocking into one another every now and again. Claire was doing this on purpose and she giggled to herself.

"What?" Peter asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just, stuff." She replied vaguely.

"Okay."

They continued on throughout breakfast and the dishes afterwards without saying much at all. Small talk mostly. Claire watched Peter for signs that he was watching her back. There weren't many. And she took even the slightest, teensiest word or touch as a sign. She knew she was being crazy. She knew he didn't want her back. But finally she couldn't help it any longer.

As Peter handed her a dish to dry, Claire took his hand and pulled him over. As he was caught off guard it was not hard for the petite girl to do.

Unexpectedly, she kissed him. A soft, delicate kiss. It was a perfect first kiss for the duo. Claire could feel him faintly kiss back but before he could really react, she pulled away.

Standing in front of him now was a pretty, smiling girl. He wasn't denying that he hadn't wanted to kiss her before but, it would be wrong and complicated and she was in his care! He couldn't let this happen. Not like this, not while they were still in danger.

She was still standing there, waiting for him to say something or do something or anything. Was she wrong? Maybe she really had been looking too deeply into those little things she called hints and clues about his feelings for her. Oh, how could she be so dumb?

Her smile faltered.

Neither moved. Neither spoke.

Finally, Claire decided that she had been embarrassed enough. She left the kitchen. Then she left the small apartment. She'd go for a walk and decide how to apologize. She could come back later and say sorry. Right now she just needed to get away.

Right now, it was Peter's turn to be left alone.

He felt horrible. But he knew what he'd do once she returned. If she returned. He knew. He'd kiss her back.


	6. VI : Newsflash

Disclaimer : I do not own Heroes. Nor do I own the characters. I wish I did but what can ya do?

**A/N : Oh wow! Another chapter. This one's kinda short and basically just a set up for more to come. Enjoy.**

* * *

Claire walked the dirty streets. They weren't really that dirty but she had always grown up with big houses, southern charm, and farm land. New York City was definitely not what she was used to. But she couldn't go back. Not yet. Not after making a fool out of herself in front of Peter. 

Ugh, she could not believe she kissed him. She had _kissed_ Peter Petrelli. It hadn't been that bad but there was a bad part to it. He had not kissed her back. Not really. And now, she was standing on the outskirts of Central Park, the only place she felt relatively safe and alone at 11am, all she could think about was that stupid kiss.

A little ways away, Peter Petrelli was getting a little antsy. Claire had left just under an hour ago. He had called the hotel where Hiro and Ando were staying but Ando had told him that she wasn't there. Claire didn't know anyone else. Not enough to go and stay with them. Nathan! She could've gone to see Nathan.

Peter quickly dialled the number for his brother's place. After a couple of rings Heidi answered.

"Hey, Heidi. Uh, is Nathan around?"

"No. He's not. But if you see him, let him know that I'm not pleased." She replied. Her voice was cold and hard.

"Okay. A small, blonde girl isn't around, is she? Her name's Claire."

He could hear Heidi take a deep breath.

"No. She's not. Peter, is Nathan having an affair?" Her words were icy.

Peter paused. He thought the question over.

"No. He loves you."

Peter didn't get a response from that comment.

"Well, thanks anyway. Um, if I see or talk to him I'll tell him to call you." Peter reassured his sister-in-law.

"Thanks." She replied but her voice sounded flat.

Peter hung up and sat on his bed-slash-couch. He tried to calm himself down. She would be back any moment now. It would be fine. Why was he so stupid? Why didn't he grab her and kiss her again? That's what he wanted. More than anything, that's what he wanted. But he knew that with the way things were, with Sylar still out there, with Claire being in his care, with her being a minor…

He turned the TV on to try and take his mind off of the one thing he could think about. And that's when he saw the top story on the noon news.

"… found last week. This disturbing trend happening all across the country with the same sort of gruesome deaths in many different states, has many scared that this could be a new sort of gang. But no one has taken responsibility for these attacks and although the FBI are involved they will not comment on leads. They are asking anyone who has any sort of information…"

But Peter had stopped listening. Standing in the background was Claire. And she had blood all over her front.

"From East 103rd and 5th Avenue, I'm Kate Williams reporting."

Peter was already out the door without bothering to turn the TV off.


	7. VII : Silence

Disclaimer : I do not own Heroes. Enough said.

**A/N : I'm slowly wrapping this story up. There will probably be 10 chapters in total. So get ready. The end is near and it will be AMAZING. Hee hee. Um, reviews and flames are accepted and greatly appreciated yes, even flamers are welcome here :) Sit back and relax. Read. You'll like it, I swear.**

* * *

Claire felt horrible. It was that poor girl. The one that she had seen in her father's office that one day so long ago. Before homecoming. Before she left for New York with her new guardians. What was her name? She had known it before… Eve or something like that.

Claire had stumbled across some people who were in a huddle, trying to frantically revive a woman. She didn't seem to have a scratch on her. Except for the fact that the woman's head was sliced open.

No one had done anything. They were all dialling 9-1-1 or crying from the horror or… puking in the bushes.

Claire had decided to try something. Maybe if she could get to the woman she could regenerate her like she had with Peter. It was obviously Sylar and even if he had stuck around, she had to try and help.

Claire gently picked up the part of her scalp and tried to fit it back on. Then she concentrated really, really hard. Like that time so many months ago when she needed to help Peter. But it wasn't healing.

_C'mon Claire. Heal her! Heal her! Heal her!_ Her thoughts were pounding around her head.

Finally the police pulled up and dragged Claire off of the poor woman. Claire now realised that she had blood dripping all down her front.

An officer was asking Claire if she had seen anything. Why she had touched the body? If she was ok. The standard police proceedings. By this time the news cameras had arrived and many of the other witnesses were being ambushed by rabid reporters. Claire stayed with the officer who had informed her that they would be needing her clothes as evidence for the case. Claire looked down at herself and sighed. Why had she needed to wear her favourite top? Of course it was to impress a certain someone but now she deeply regretted it.

And just then that certain someone came rushing up to the police tape around the area.

"Claire!" Peter Petrelli yelled out.

Claire looked up and smiled. She stood to walk over to him but was stopped by her own personal questionnaire.

"Miss? Where do you think you're going?" The officer asked her.

"That guy over there, he's…" Claire paused, searching for the right word, "He's my friend. Kind of like a guardian."

"Well, you can leave once we get those clothes from you." He told her.

She nodded and crept into the back of one of the multiple ambulances on scene to change. But not before signalling to Peter that she'd only take a minute.

7 minutes later, Claire was reunited with Peter.

"What happened? Are you okay?" He asked her, clearly upset about whatever was running through his head.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I couldn't help her though." Claire was frustrated with the last statement.

"It's ok. From what I saw I think you tried hard." Peter tried to assure her.

"Whatever."

They started walking. Not really to Peter's house. Not really to Hiro and Ando's hotel. They were just walking. Silently walking.

_Kiss her. Kiss her. Kiss her._

Peter's mind was going a mile a minute.

_But she walked out. What if it was a mistake? Who cares? Kiss her. Kiss her. Kiss her..._

"Are you like, zoned out or something?" Claire's voice cut into his thoughts.

"Huh? No, I was just… never mind." He replied vaguely.

Claire countered with another "Whatever." and they both continued on in silence. After what seemed like 10 hours, but was more like 3 minutes, the silence was broken.

"I'm sorry about earlier." Claire stated. Her voice was dull.

"What? I mean, what about earlier?" Peter asked. He knew what was coming.

"That I left. That I kissed you. I shouldn't have done either." Claire said.

"Don't be."

"Why not?"

And then he kissed her. In the middle of the street as people swelled around them. She kissed him back. And the age difference and Sylar and the horrific scene Claire had just witnessed all faded away. Because for one moment, they were on the same page.

Claire broke away first. Again.

"Sorry, I just… that's enough for now." She told Peter with a smile.

Peter smiled back.

The rest of the way to Peter's apartment was met with silence. A silence that neither wanted to break. A silence that was met with two hands intertwined.


	8. VIII : This is Morning

Disclaimer : I do not own Heores. Nor do I own "The Mixed Tape". I just love Jack's Mannequin and I want people to be exposed to their greatness. Go check them out now.

**A/N : So, in regards to the last chapter, Claire didn't know the name of the woman. She thought it was something like "Eve". The woman's name who was killed is actually Eden, and I know that. Sorry for not putting that in the previous Author's Note. Anywho, enjoy this chapter. :)**

* * *

It was awkward living together. There was no way in getting around it. Being sexually attracted to a minor was not something Peter ever thought he could say about himself. That was clearly not the case as he woke from a dream about Claire Bennet and found himself with a hard on. 

"_No no no no no! Go away! Be gone!"_

The morning salute did not budge. He could hear Claire singing slightly off key in the shower. That meant she was up. That meant she would be coming out to where Peter was soon. Her hair would be wet and her skin would be freshly moisturized and…

"_Stop it! Think of sickening thoughts. Nathan in a Speedo. Mom in a Speedo. Hiro in a Speedo..."_

Peter shuddered at the forced thoughts but he found them working. Slowly, Little Peter was vanishing. And none too soon. The slight squeak of the bathroom door sounded and Claire stepped out into the hallway. Her skin was glistening in the morning sunlight and mist mix and her hair had that "towel dried" look. She saw Peter staring and smiled.

"What?" She asked innocently.

Little Peter was on the verge of making a comeback. He had to think quick.

"Just getting up. Want some pancakes?"

"You seemed… _up_… before my shower." Claire told him with a giggle.

Peter turned bright red.

"Pancakes it is." He said and got up to make them breakfast.

Claire went into her room and turned on a mix CD Zach had made her a while back. The first few bars of "The Mixed Tape" by Jack's Mannequin came over the speakers of the small boombox Peter had gotten her.

_This is morning  
That's when I spend the most time  
Thinking 'bout what I've given up_

Zach had been really into them mostly because he thought the lead singer was "foxy". Claire didn't find him that attractive but she had fallen in love with their music.

_This is a warning  
When you start the day just to close the curtains  
You're thinking 'bout what I've given up_

Claire pulled on a cute tank top and some Capri pants. Maybe she and Peter could go for another walk today… Maybe they could kiss some more. Claire had never had a real boyfriend and she was very excited that Peter was interested in her. And he knew what kind of a freak she was. Of course, he had powers too but still. He could hide his easily.

_Where are you now?  
As I'm swimming through the stereo  
I'm writing you a symphony of sound_

Claire could smell the buttery pancake smell wafting in from down the short hallway. They smelled so good. Claire switched the music off and darted out of the room, towards the kitchen.

"Smells amazing!" She told the cook cheerily.

Peter looked up at the young girl. She was beaming at him. He couldn't help but smile back.

"Thanks. Here's the first two. You want syrup?" He asked as he handed over the plate.

"Yes please. You can have one of them. I should pace myself." She told Peter.

"It's okay. I'll wait."

"Okay." Claire replied as she poured maple syrup all over the golden pancakes.

Peter watched her eat as he continued to cook. Almost 10 pancakes and a few cups of coffee later the pair were sprawled out on the unmade futon.

"I think we should rent a movie." Claire suggested.

"I'm too full to move. Plus, if I did move it would be to work. We need money for groceries."

"I thought Nathan was paying for them. I mean, ever since he won didn't he get like, a raise or something?"

"Yeah, he's helping. But I don't want to be dependant on him. I plan on paying him back eventually. Maybe…"

"I could get a job. It's not like I'm in school or anything."

"You should go back to school. When it's safe."

"When Sylar's gone?"

"Yeah."

There was a long, awkward pause.

"Um, Peter? Do you think we'll be able to beat Sylar? Ever?"

He thought it over. He didn't want to worry Claire anymore. She was so young and emotionally fragile after being taken away from the only home she had ever known. Would they be able to destroy the one person who could destroy each of them?

"Of course. We just need a little time."

He reached over and gave Claire's hand a little squeeze. She squeezed back and awkwardly scooted over to Peter who immediately infolded her in his arms.

"I hope it doesn't take much longer." Claire sighed.

"Don't worry. I'll protect you." Peter reassured her. He kissed the top of her head and felt her snuggle closer to him.

He hoped the same thing.

_And this is my mixed tape for her  
It's like I wrote every note  
With my own fingers_


	9. IX : The Beginning of the End

Disclaimer : I do not own Heroes. I don't. This story is all me, though.

**A/N : Ok, I've been having a nasty bit of writer's block since I last updated. I had no clue of and still don't know what to write. Hopefully, this is ok. Also, thanks to all my wonderful reviewers. If you have any questions about anything in my story, please ask. I know I'm just an amateur writer so sometimes I miss writing down what's actually in my head... Right... Enjoy!**

**PS - I have made my first fan vid and it's on YouTube. If you want the link just send me a message or look for it. :)**

* * *

Peter looked up as Claire entered the room. Her arms were full of Chinese food which she had insisted on going to get. And she had insisted on going alone which had made Peter worry but now that she was back, he relaxed a little.

"Food's here!" She called out. Clearly, she had not seen him yet as her voice was louder than usual and she hadn't looked his way.

"Yum." He replied.

Claire was surprised that he had been sitting right by the door, in the dark, waiting for her.

"You scared me." She informed him.

"Sorry. So, what did you get?"

"Um, chicken fried rice, sweet and sour pork, mixed veggies, and some fortune cookies."

"Cool. Sounds like a meal." Peter flashed Claire his signature lopsided grin.

"What can I say? I have good taste."

"Let's dig in."

"Wait!" Claire stopped him. "Just sit down. I have something for you. Go. Sit." She motioned for him to sit at the small dining room table.

He obeyed.

"Close your eyes!" She instructed him.

"They're closed."

Claire slowly tiptoed out so she was standing beside him. She smiled at the amount of control she seemed to have over Peter. She set the small rodent on the table in front of Peter.

"Open."

Peter opened his eyes to find…

"What is it?"

"It's a little guinea pig! I saw it at the pet store a couple days ago. You know, the one by the grocery store? And he was just so cute! I named him PJ."

"Claire, we don't have a cage or food or the money for a pet. Where were you going to keep him?"

"For now, in the box that he came in. At least, until I can find a cheap cage." She could tell that Peter did not approve. So she thought fast. "I just, wanted something to keep me company."

That stung Peter. Hadn't he been so good to her? He was there for her. He was here for her right now. But instead of arguing this point all he could think of was how that guinea pig could replace him.

"I want you to take it back."

"No."

"Claire, this is my place. You need to ask me before you buy animals and stuff that should be discussed with me first. So, take it back."

"Fine. Don't wait for me." She said angrily.

Claire scooped up the little piggy and the box and left the apartment, slamming the door behind her. She walked the four blocks to the small plaza where she had gotten her pet. The exchange was quick. She showed the woman working there the receipt and told her some lame story about how Peter was allergic and she hadn't known. She had her $20 back and she headed home.

As she walked, Claire kept getting a prickly feeling along the back of her neck. As if someone was following her. But whenever she turned to look, no one was there. Finally, the apartment building came into view. Claire wasn't thrilled at the idea of facing Peter. Not when she had screwed up and he had been so anal about having a small animal live with them. But she began to run anyway. Something around her just didn't feel right. Before she could make it to the door, a hand grabbed her arm and spun her around.

Even in the dark, Claire could tell who it was. Her eyes grew wide and she let out a small scream before the man covered her mouth and dragged her off into the night.

Peter ate his dinner by himself. He knew that Claire might not come back right away. Hadn't this same sort of thing happened before? Claire storming out like that over something small. So he ate alone. In silence. At one point he thought he heard Claire calling out to him but he couldn't feel her powers so it couldn't have been her.

Where was Claire?


	10. X : The End

Disclaimer : I do not own Heroes, the characters or anything else about the show. I did, however, write this neat little story.

**A/N : And so it ends. This is the last chapter of my story. Hope it meets your expectations.**

**Just so you know, my username on YouTube is lookingupandout. I uploaded a new vid today. Check it out :)**

* * *

Claire was dragged into a dark alley. She was fighting him. Kicking and flailing about. But it was doing no good. She knew what would soon happen if she couldn't get to Peter. She had seen it happen before in the locker room. She had seen it happen to her friend. Tears started filling her eyes. 

Sylar looked her dead on. There was no emotion on his face. Just shadows. She had gotten away before. He was definitely not going to let it happen again this time.

Claire bit the hand covering her mouth which took Sylar off guard. Without hesitation Claire began to run. She made it a few yards before a trash can whizzed through the air to smash into her back. She fell forward onto the cold, hard cement. The sound of footprints were quickly coming closer.

She rolled onto her back so she was looking up to the stars.

'_Please, please let Peter come out. Please let someone see me. Please. I don't want to die.'_

The tears were flowing freely down Claire's cheeks. This was not how her life was supposed to end. She wanted to be old with children of her own, possibly even grandchildren. Married. Her father was supposed to walk her down the aisle. He was supposed to protect her. They all were. And where were they now?

Sylar stood over the sobbing girl. He knew that she would cry. He couldn't stop it though. This is what needed to be done. He bent down to pick her up.

"Peter!" Claire screamed as her final attempt to save herself.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Peter awoke that night to sirens nearby. Quickly he checked Claire's room. He flicked the light on, but she wasn't in her bed.

"Claire?" He called out.

No response.

"Claire!"

There was still no answer.

Before he had time to truly panic he pulled on a sweatshirt and some runners and took off down the hall running. He didn't slow down as he neared the police tape. He didn't slow down when the officers began yelling at him "Stop! This is a crime scene."

He did stop when he saw the last thing he'd ever want to see.

Claire lay frozen, motionless, on the frosty ground. Everything around her was bloody. Her head had been opened, with the brain removed. Just like all the others. Just like the woman a few days earlier.

Peter fell to his knees. She was so close. How could he not have sensed it? He hadn't sensed Sylar either. Peter began to weep.

A police officer was sent over to try and talk to him. But he was in no state to be talking. All Peter could do was cry for her. Even with all the blood, even with her white complexion, even with everyone bustling around her dead body, Peter still thought she looked beautiful.

'_She always looked like an angel, now she'll be one.'_

Even that notion couldn't console Peter. He wanted her back here with him. He wanted to be able to touch her, to hold her tight and kiss her one last time.

Finally, through the haze one memory entered his thoughts.

'_Save the cheerleader, save the world.'_

He had failed.


End file.
